Mixtale
by mettatonc.le.plus.cool
Summary: bienvenue dans mon Au petit joueur... Seras tu te libérer de mon emprises ? Dans ce monde, tout a été mélangé, rien n'est pareil. A toi de voir si tu as le courage de continuer... ou de commencer... ( commencer serait du suicide... Ho tu es encore là... je ne savais pas que tu aurais pu entendre ça... )
1. épilogue

-Épilogue-

Le brouillard est partout, seule un endroit est dégagé, laissant une partie du sol enneigé a découvert, sur ce même sol des centres grise et une écharpe rouge.

Le brouillard était de plus en plus épais, jusqu'à ce qu'un moment plus rien ne peut ce faire distingué a moin de 1 centimètre.

Des minutes passent, une présence ce débat des cris de plus en plus puissant.

Après des seconde qui semblait être des heures, le noir.

Puis un œil, aussi noir que l'âme du plus grand des criminels. Cette œil pleurai, il ressentait une douleur tel a la torture, une torture mentale qui est présente depuis l'enfance.

\- Tu devrais te sentir mal ?

\- Toi et ton âme volé !

\- essaye d'être un peux humain...

\- aide... Moi... Je t'en supplie...

\- ARRÊT DE ME REGARDER COMME ÇA !

D'autres phrase comme celles ci entre dans tes tympans et les explose.

Tu te sens comme la pire ordures sur terre.

Tu ne veux plus rien, plus vivre, juste tout recommencer.

Cherche tu une solution ?

Je pourrais peut être d'être utile...

Il suffirait de simplement...

Non...

Tu lui a fait une promesse non ?

Alors pourquoi lui mentir une 2eme fois ?

Toi et ta détermination...

Rien ne vous arrêt pas vrai ?

Très bien...

Libre a toi.

Sache juste que pars ta faute tout sera mélangé.

**\--**

**voila l'épilogue**

**j'espère que ce petit début vous aura plus**

**a plus !! **


	2. chapitre 1 le début de l'intrigue

**Chapitre 1. le début de l'intrigue**

Une lueur blanche éclatante viens brûler tes yeux encore fermer.

Tu sais a quoi t'attendre. Tu les as tellement torturer, chaque Time Line, a été refaite par TES propre règle.

*Um* *um*

Tu ouvres tes yeux, tu es dans un endroit familier, tu te trouve dans un petit lit, si confortable que tu resterais la bien des jours. La chambre est rouge, quelques peluches, des jouets, et d'autres objets inintéressant. Avec le plus grand des courages, tu décides de te lever de ce paradis douillet. Debout, tu remarques un joli tapis brodé a la main de couleur orange rouge. Ce qui te prend le plus d'attention sur ce tapis, c'est ça forme, il est rond. Rond ? Pas possible, tu connais l'underground par cœur, ce tapis à toujours été carré !

Tu cherches dans tes souvenirs, Toriel, maison, chambre, Asriel,...

Non le tapis a toujours été carré !

Passons... Certainement un bug, comme beaucoup d'autres,**_ the _**mystery man par exemple...

Tu décides de sortir de la chambre, tu fouilles toute la maison pour trouver Toriel.

Personne n'est dans les chambres, tu longe alors le couloir pour te retrouver dans le salon.

Tu crie.

\- MAMAN ?

\- um Oui ? Répond une voix grave et douteuse.

C'est une voix étrange, elle est moin douce que d'habitude.

Tu te précipite vers cette voix étrange.

Tu n'en croit pas tes yeux, devant toi ne ce tiens pas la douce Toriel, qui ceci dit, tu comptais épargner pour cette fois, mais un monstre d'une tout autre espèce.

\- Undyne ?! Cries tu avec une voix qui déraille.

\- Oui, c'est moi !

Tu as du mal a réalisé ce qu'il ce passe. Ce n'est pas possible, comment undyne a elle pu prendre la place de Toriel ?

Aucun son ne sort de ta bouche.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- ... Oui, oui...

Tu regardes ailleurs, tu te sens mal a l'aise.

\- Undyne ? Reprends tu avec une voix faibles.

\- Oui petit punk ?

Appartement Undyne n'a pas pris le caractère de Toriel, le combat risque d'être compliqué. Par contre elle a gardé la face protectrice de ta mère, car si tu es encore la, ça veut dire que tu es tombé dans les ruines, mais que tu n'as plus de souvenirs de ta chute. Aurais tu déjà combattus Undyne, il est possible que ta capacité a Reset a été corrompu. Peux être qu'à présent au lieu de mourir tu t'evanuis, tu es même peux être mortelle ?!

Ou bien Undyne t'a simplement épargner. C'est tout a fait possible.

\- tu es encore en vie ? Dit le poisson sur un ton moqueurs.

\- Ah euh oui oui...

\- Tant mieux, dit moi, pourquoi m'a tu appelée "Maman" ?

\- Ah euuuh, ça, ahaha, et bien,...

Tu ne sais que dire, c'est étrange comme situation... Tu pourrais répondre parceque tu la considére comme telle, mais elle pourrait trouver ça étrange car ce n'est pas ta Toriel, si tu répond non, elle risque d'être triste car elle a une petite partie de ta mère, celle protectrice, peut être celui maternelle aussi...

Tu choisis la fuite.


End file.
